Jealousy
by Bechloe9893
Summary: Beca starts a new job with a good looking co-worker, making Chloe jealous as Beca starts to spend more time with them.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was beyond happy and ready for her new job starting today, she had been trying to become a music producer for ages and, finally, the opportunity had come. For the mean time she would be producing simple, small parts of tracks, but she was told that if she does well and her manager is impressed with her, she might get a more permanent and serious job there. Those were the words constantly going through her mind, reminding her not to be late. Anything could ruin this chance for her.

Chloe was excited to for her, but still hesitant and scared that Beca might become too engrossed in this job and forget about her. Yet, she knew deep down that it was all going to be okay and Beca was going to be the happiest she could be.

They spent the morning together, eating breakfast and calming Beca's nerves and also having fun, but time wasn't moving and the nerves continued to build up.

"You'll be fine, Beca" Chloe said, stroking up and down Beca's back as they both took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Okay. I got this." Beca replied, shaking off the nerves and wondering towards the door.

Chloe waved to Beca as she walked out and entered their car. A huge sigh let out from the redhead's mouth and the thought of what to do know struck her head. She had never been alone for too long before, she always had Beca. She gazed around the apartment, not really taking anything in as her mind was still chasing the thoughts of Beca.

Soon the brunette arrived at work, on time for once and she parked the car in the employees reserved space for the first time in her life. Finally, the sense of achievement hit her. She made it. She finally had a job. Slowly, Beca shuffled out of the car and made her way through into the studio, where she was greeted by a young, handsome intern working behind the counter.

"Hello there! How may I help you?" He said way too happy considering his job is asking people that all day.

"Hi, I'm the new music producer" Beca replied, reaching out her hand to shake this young mans.

"Oh, you must be Beca, I'm Ryan" he added, joining their hands whilst pressing many buttons with the other "I've just called John, he will be here any minute. Take a seat over there." pointing to the short row of chairs opposite him.

Minutes passed and Beca's new manager entered the room stretching out his arm to meet Beca's. After a short introduction they moved to another room to give her a small tour of her new work place. Swiftly, her tour was over and all she had to do now was start using their studio to create a small piece, which is her task for today. It needs to be at least a minute long and original, causing Beca's face to light up a little as she didn't think she would be trusted with anything yet.

"If you would like a drink or anything, ring this bell here, it will call Ryan and he will deliver anything you want to you" John briefly said before exiting the room.

Beca didn't think it would be this easy, she gets to sit around all day doing what she loves and she has a butler to bring her things.

"I could really get used to this" Beca mumbled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe paced up and down the space in her kitchen, anxiously looking at the clock to see that Beca should be home by now. Feelings that Beca had already met someone to be better friends with than herself or even a significant other to love, which would completely throw Chloe out of the picture, ran through her unfocused mind.

Chloe's feelings for Beca had only grew since the day they first met. Even after all their time as friends, the feelings just grew. She realised that the longer they stay best friends, the chance of her dreams coming true became slimmer, scaring the redhead. These feelings were always so strong in her mind, but she could never confront them or tell Beca how she really feels, it would only danger their friendship and cause harm to everything they had created together. As well as all this, Chloe didn't even know if Beca was gay, although she had never had a boyfriend in the time they had been friends, but the conversation never came up. Maybe all these feelings Chloe was having was just an amazing friendship bond. Maybe it was nothing. That is what Chloe hoped. She tried to shut out these feelings as much as possible to cut down on any risk of their time together ending, as they relied on each other. Whenever anything was wrong, Beca was always there and she always managed to help in ways that Chloe had never even dreamed of before. Obviously, Chloe did the same to Beca.

Quickly, Chloe snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the jingle of the keys against the apartment door. She shook herself back into reality and prepared herself to encounter her room mate for another night, without letting her feelings ruin anything.

"Honey, I'm home" Beca shouted as she dropped her back and shut the wooden door behind her.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't ever say that" Chloe said back, with a little smirk of which she had acquired from her friend.

The two stepped over to their sofa, sliding their phones out their pockets to order their dinner for this evening. As Beca selected buttons to choose their pizza, the redhead lent over and gave a warming, friendly hug as she asked how her first day went.

"It was amazing, I have a butler and he brings me food and drink whenever I want" Beca exclaimed "He is so funny to, I didn't think work could ever be this fun"

"That sounds great" Chloe said, with an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she could already see that something could happen.

"Oh and I have decided to add more time onto my work schedule for tomorrow, so I won't be around for lunch" Beca added.

A shot struck through Chloe's chest as she could already tell that the exact thing she didn't want to happen with Beca's new job did. Moments passed in silence until their food arrived, not a single second was there not a smile on the brunettes pale face.

Chloe wished she could stop anything from happening, but she knew that it would be unfair to Beca. She couldn't jeopardize her new job and a chance for love, it wasn't fair on Beca. She deserved to be happy and Chloe was beginning to come to the realisation that Beca wasn't going to be hers and she was going to find someone else. Someone better for her. But maybe not, maybe they were just going to be friends and Chloe's dream could become a reality.

Chloe just needed to know if Beca felt the same. She needed a hint, a gesture maybe even sign. Just anything to prove whether something else can blossom from their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the 3rd chapter. Someone asked if Jesse was ever a love interest for Beca, in this he wasn't. I have figured out this will have 11 chapters and I should have it all done in the next 2 weeks, so stayed tuned for updates because they are likely to be daily, if not every other day. Thanks**

Cheerfully opening the front door to the studio, Beca said hi to Ryan. She had only been working there for just over a week but it was some of the most fun she had ever had. The fact that she always had Ryan to talk to as well really made it better. They constantly we having various conversations on any topic that they could think of, whilst also finding out deep stories about each other. With their bond only growing stronger, and with all this time they were spending together, it led feelings growing deeper.

After a few days of work, which included many hours of getting to know Ryan, Beca realised that she was slowly falling in love with him. Just seeing him everyday sent butterflies going wild in her stomach. All these feelings were particularly strange though. She was so close to him but she wasn't too sure if it was really love or just a crush that would pass, but the only way to find out was to just leave it. Let what happens happen and see what the future holds for them. Maybe it isn't a good idea to have a relationship with a fellow worker which could thoroughly influence the standard of her work. After all she is only working there for a small amount of a time and if they like what she does she will stay longer. That is all she wants. This amazing job with so much freedom. It really isn't worth messing up over a small crush. Or was it?

Today Beca's task was to produce another track, but with this band to try and increase her skills with working with other musicians and getting used to what her job could be in the near future. This is usually fairly easy for Beca, she always made tracks with other people but somehow just one person in the room completely threw her off. Obviously, it was Ryan, but he was just constantly gazing over to Beca, like he was trying to get her attention like a small puppy, with his big brown eyes staring into Beca's face. Somehow he managed to keep this up throughout the whole session, hugely decreasing her speed and standard of work.

The working day slowly came to an end and the band strolled out the studio, happy with what had just been produced.

"You doing anything now?" Ryan asked with his deep raspy voice.

"No, I don't think so" Beca replied, whilst slowly packing her things in her bag "Why?"

"Just wondering if you maybe wanted to get a coffee that isn't from this place" Ryan offered, holding the door open with his charm.

"Yeah okay, sound good" Beca responded following Ryan through the car park and out of the premises.

Swiftly, the pair made their way to the coffee shop around the corner from the studio and chose a small table next to the window in the corner of shop. A small time after they ordered their drinks, the double americano and the skinny latte made their way onto the wooden table with multiple coffee stains engraved into it.

An average conversation grew out of their mouths and, without realising, they had spent the past two hours discussing random subjects, from previous pets they have had to where in the world they would like to travel to at some point. Finally, their conversations came to a close and they shuffled their way out from their seats and wandered out of the cafe.

The walk back to the studio took much longer than needed as more discussions about various things started up again, but by the time they got there, their moment happened. Outside of Beca's car, with Ryan holding the door open again for her, they spoke their few last words to each other.

"I have had such a great time with you over this past week" Ryan spoke softly.

"I do try" Beca responded sarcastically. She had never been good in sentimental moments as she never knew what to say so she just gets nervous and puts up her joke barriers.

After a few seconds of anxious giggles, Ryan leans into Beca's lips as she raises up on her tiptoes. A warm kiss surrounds their lips as they hold each other.

As she got into her car and started to drive away from her work, multiple feelings fill Beca's body, as she realises that the feelings she once had for Ryan, were nothing. He was just a small crush. How was she ever going to tell Ryan that she didn't want this. Maybe she just had to stick with it, for work.

Slowly, she realised she has feelings for someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slight delay of this chapter, I didn't know what to write so this is probably not too good, but expect a better one tomorrow. Thanks.**

Beca and Chloe are at their usual club, in the same old seat that they are in every week. They go there so much that the owners know their usual drinks and even save their seats for them, on a Thursday evening. As they sat down, they were greeted with two cocktails each with a swirly straw hanging over the side or the glass.

As usual, Beca and Chloe sat at their table happily discussing what had been going on the past week, especially with Beca's new job and them not seeing each other as much. Obviously, Ryan's name came appeared a lot and after just talking for a while, Beca grabbed her phone out of her pocket to see a text message from him asking what she is doing. She shortly replied, back and forth for a way too long time, leaving Chloe there awkwardly doing nothing except slowly sipping her drink.

Bored out of her mind, Chloe shuffled up and out of her seat to the toilet without Beca even noticing. She stared into the mirror, losing track of time. That was until a blond girl with amazing blue eyes and silky smooth skin asked if she could get to the sink. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Chloe shuffled out the way, admiring the back of this girls head.

"Hi" This girl said.

"Hey" Chloe replied with wide eyes, taking in all of the beauty that was around.

"You here alone?"

Chloe knew the answer was no as she was meant to be here with Beca, but seeing as Beca wasn't even talking to her, she nodded her head, with a small grin peeking out of her mouth.

"Let me buy you a drink" She responded as the pair shuffled out of the toilets back into the drunk atmosphere that was the club. Chloe looked around to find Beca, but she was nowhere to be seen, she must have left to go see Ryan, but Chloe didn't care.

Many drinks later and after finally receiving Laura's name, Chloe decided it was time to go home, as she had a lot to drink and it was getting rather late.

"Here take this" Laura handed Chloe her number "You can call me if you want"

Chloe just replied with a slightly drunk smile and they walked out the club. Walking home usually isn't this hard for Chloe as she usually has Beca to lean on when she is drunk, after all Beca doesn't get drunk quite as easily as Chloe. She found herself down a strange road, she didn't know where she went and the whole world was spinning around her. She found herself sliding down onto the floor and reaching for her phone out of her pocket. She started to call Beca, but there was no answer.

"What is she possibly doing at this time" Chloe screamed, slowly slurring out her words.

Chloe was usually the happy drunk but this time, the alcohol hit her differently and she found herself depressed as tears came streaming out her eyes. _Beca has completely forgot about me she just loves Ryan now, she doesn't even need me,_ she thought to herself as she stumbled out the road. Without looking where she was going she found herself in the middle of the road with cars beeping around her and multiple headlights shining onto her face. She froze. Luckily a familiar face was in one of these cars. Laura. She came out her red car and grabbed Chloe to the side, and held her for a second.

"Are you okay?" She asked "Do you want me to take you home"

Again, Chloe nodded and let Laura guide her to her car, while asking for her address. The ride was quick, well it seemed it anyway and soon Chloe was at her front door with Laura holding her up.

"Do you want me to come in?" Laura questioned, followed by another nod.

Laura escorted Chloe to her room, as the drunk redhead asked if she could stay the night, after all her sofa was much bigger than the average.

Soon the two girls found themselves asleep, still with no sign of Beca.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun shone through the window, Chloe woke up with a huge pounding in her head. She rolled over to escape the sun blinding her, as she did that, she saw a blond haired girl sitting on her couch. Reality soon hit Chloe and she stumbled out of bed, not looking much better than the night before.

"You didn't have to get up" Laura said "You did have a lot"

"I need to get up" Chloe slurred.

She gazed around the apartment looking for signs that Beca had been home, but she was unsuccessful, leaving Chloe to think that Beca spent the night with Ryan. Triggering the thoughts back from last night, Chloe stood right in the middle of her living room, glaring at the wall, she didn't even notice Laura get up and offer her a cup of coffee.

"Chloe?" Laura asked for the hundredth time, shaking Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah sorry, did you see my room mate come home last night?" Chloe wondered, taking the coffee out of the other girls grasp.

A small shake of the head is the only answer given and the girls sat on the sofa in what could only be described as the most awkwardest of silences. After what felt like an hour, Laura got up and said that she had to go to work, which led to Chloe sitting there. Alone. She decided to pick up her phone and try to call Beca to see what was going on, but it led straight to answer phone.

The redhead tried to go about her day as normal, considering Beca was probably at work at this moment in time so she didn't want to disturb. She just couldn't remove the brunette from her mind. She knew she had to stop feeling this way, find someone else or just confront her feelings. She couldn't. The only other person who has ever shown any interest in her probably just got scared away by her, after all the first night they spent together she was a drunk mess. She wanted things to be perfect. The perfect life, with the perfect girlfriend. The only person she could see in that life was Beca.

Slowly the day moved on and Chloe tidied the whole apartment (which never gets done, really showing how bored she was) and she emptied the whole of the fridge into her mouth. As Chloe say on the couch watching TV, again, she heard the clashing of keys at the door, causing Chloe to sit up and be prepared to see Beca again.

After what seemed like hours, the door opened and standing there was Beca who was holding her phone up to her head and speaking into it. Many giggles came from this conversation and Beca, who was now also sitting down on the sofa, hadn't even acknowledged the redhead gazing at her. Chloe started to slowly turn up the TV volume as she started to struggle to hear her show over the discussion Beca was having.

Obviously, as soon as Chloe's show stopped, so did the conversation between Beca and this not-so-mysterious guy on the phone. Finally, Beca lowered her phone on to the coffee table of which her legs were resting on and said a short hello to Chloe.

"So, where were you last night?" Chloe sassily asked Beca.

"Just at Ryan's" Beca replied "We've spent two days with each other so we thought we should sleep alone tonight, we were just saying goodbye"

"You could have told me" Chloe mumbled.

"Do you want Pizza?" Beca questioned. "I'll pay" followed by a little nod of the head of both girls as Beca grabbed her phone again.

Chloe continued to sit at her TV depressed while Beca went to get changed and pull out some drinks from the fridge with a small look of confusion when she saw there wasn't much left in there. They didn't have to wait too long till their Pizza had arrived and when it got there they finally started talking to each other, like they used to. Even though Beca could tell something was a little off with Chloe, she decided to stay clear of asking her for the moment, while she still seemed fairly happy.

Chloe's happy phase didn't last long, which Beca also picked up on "What's up Chlo? You've seemed off since I've got here"

"Nothing, don't worry" Chloe responded.

"Well now I definitely know something is wrong. You know you can always talk to me about anything" Beca supportingly said. "I could even go first"

Chloe was scared of what Beca was going to say next as the brunette had seemed fine, so she saw no reason for her to tell her anything. What if she is going to say she is moving out? What if she is really leaving me?

 **Sorry for the slight delay in chapters, expect another one tonight so you don't have to be left on this cliff hanger for too long.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I could even go first" Those words hung on Beca's lips while she tried to process the words in her head and prepare them to make sense to Chloe, while also trying not to look stupid. She wanted to get her true feelings out, but she didn't know how. How could she tell her best friend that she is in love with her and the guy that she was with for the past two weeks was all just to get her jealous? What if Chloe doesn't feel the same way and this all just blows up in her face? She had to try. There was a chance that Chloe might feel the same way. There was just a lot bigger chance of Chloe feeling the same way than Beca knew.

"Alright" Beca stuttered "Here we go" Chloe sat there in anticipation, waiting for these words to crawl out of Beca's mouth. Beca shook the fears away and went for it.

"So, I have been going out with Ryan for about two weeks now but I don't love him, I actually love someone else" Beca began awkwardly "And I've been going out with him because I thought I didn't stand a chance with this other person. They are so amazing and I know that they aren't into me, but I waited around for ages and I finally gave up trying with them. I thought I better just find someone else who is nice and good to me and just settle with that. But that didn't feel right. It made me realise even more that I really love this other person and I can't stand not being with them"

Chloe sat there really confused about what had just been said to her and she tried to take some time to consume all the information that was just spat out at her, until Beca continued.

"I finally thought that I had to come clean about my feelings to myself and most importantly to them. If I even have the slightest chance that I might get into a relationship with this person, I should at least tell them" Beca took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. "That's why I'm telling you, Chlo"

Chloe took a few moments to properly digest what had been said again, making sure she didn't misread anything from Beca's speech. "Well, I think you should tell this person how you feel and it might work out well, it might not, but then at least you will know that you tried and I will be right here supporting you" Chloe replied back to Beca, hoping that the person making Beca like this was someone a lot better for her than Chloe herself, after all she knew it wasn't about her. Beca is straight, there is no way she could be talking about Chloe.

"I have told them how I feel" Beca responded

"Then why are you telling me all of this if it has already hap…" Chloe started, she was cut off by her brain beginning to work and a look of lust from Beca, mixed with a look of embarrassment. "So the person who you love, you have already told, but you haven't told anyone else but me"

A awkward silence filled the room as both girls stared at each other with lust.

"I'm so glad you feel that way" Chloe said before leaning over to Beca and planting a kiss on her lips. This one passionate kiss started it all, this marked the day that these two girls finally became one and they finally admitted their love. It is crazy that they went so many years being best friends, but never knowing either one liked the other.

"So" Beca wiped her lips "What was it that was wrong then?"

"I would tell you, but I think you said it much better"

"So you found a guy and dated him to make me jealous too? When did that happen?"

"Apart from that bit and it really worked by the way" Chloe added with a massive smile on her face.

"Now I need to tell Ryan, I don't want to end up making work awkward or anything" Beca said.

The two girls stayed on the sofa for the whole evening in each others embrace while they watched TV, liked they had always dreamed of from when they first met.

 **I know this seems like an ending but there will be one more chapter, maybe two in the next few days and then its over. I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequal to this as I already have a few ideas for it, just let me know. See you in a few days :)**


End file.
